Goodbye, my Pharaoh
by Silver Depth
Summary: I wish I could turn back time to play the lost chords of my life. But somehow, you took away the entire melody when you said goodbye. Songfic to I Cry, by Westlife. YxYY Shonenai!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own neither Yu-Gi-Oh! nor the song "I Cry", by Westlife.

**IMPORTANT:** This fic contains spoilers for Yu-Gi-Oh! last episodes (the final duel between Yugi and Yami), as well as Shonen-ai.So you've been warned !

**'/'/Bla, bla, bla '/'/** Yami talking to Yugi through the mind-link.

**/Bla, bla, ba:** Yugi talking to Yami through the mind-link.

**_Bla, bla ,bla: _**Song lyrics

Rated PG-13 just to be safe.

Well, I think that's it for now... on with the fic!

**

* * *

**

**GOODBYE, MY PHARAOH**

"The World's Top Duellist, sixteen-year old Yuugi Motou, has just arrived Domino City after a personal trip to Egypt." These news could be heard all over the mentioned city. His fame had grown to exaggerated limits since the events of Battle City. People all over the country wanted to meet him, greet him, duel against him. But they became very disappointed as Yugi would refuse all media attention and even declare he didn't feel like duelling anymore. Therefore, his name was soon forgotten, and a new one replaced it: Seto Kaiba.

It's been four months since those events took place. Now we can find Yuugi sitting all by himself beside the lake in Domino's park. His amethyst eyes roam the water surface, following every movement it makes, as if looking for something. Those eyes, once shining with happiness, are full of pain and sorrow. He has seen too much, and now holds a wisdom unknown to any boy his age. Sometimes, his hands shot upwards to his neck to play with something that no longer is there: the Millennium Puzzle.

Yes, he'd said goodbye to the puzzle...just as he'd said goodbye to Yami. And all he has left, is a bunch of memories that eat him deep inside.

_  
You said goodbye _

_I fell apart _

_I fell from all we had _

_To I never knew _

_I needed you so bad  
_

By recovering his memories, Yami had fulfilled his destiny; therefore, he had to continue his path: in other words, go to the afterlife. The ritual was very simple, for his soul to rest in peace; Yami had to be defeated in Duel Monsters. Yuugi almost fainted when Ishizu told them that. He didn't want Yami to go away. Not now, when there was no enemy threatening their future. Not now, that Yami knew who he was. Not know, when Yuugi had found love in his other half's arms,

What at firstonly seemed a very strong friendship, slowly started to develop into something much deeper. Something that made Yuugi's heart flutter with joy. And now, the feeling was about to disappear. Despite all this, Yuugi accepted the challenge. He wouldn't let anyone else be the one to defeat his partner. He wanted Yami to have an honourable last duel.

_You need to let things go _

_I know, you told me so _

_I've been through hell _

_To break the spell  
_

The night before the dreadful day will be carved in Yuugi's heart forever.

_Everyone had gone to sleep early, but the teen couldn't even put his head to rest. Sensing his distress, Yami came out of the puzzle and sat down in the bed beside his lighter half. What he saw broke his heart. Yuugi's eyes were rimmed-red and his face was wet with stained tears. His small body was shaking from all the emotion inside, and he looked very pale. Placing his arms around the little one's waist, the dark one held him close, resting his head on Yuugi's, and taking in his sweet scent. Yami rubbed small patterns on his aibou's back as to soothe the pain away. Cries of despair turned into heart wrenching sobs as the night passed by._

_"Yuugi, what's wrong? We've duel so many times before, why are you so afraid?"_

_"I'm not afraid of duelling, ... I'm afraid of losing you." said the teen, between sobs._

_The ancient spirit smiled sadly at his aibou's words. If this was going to be their last night alone, he had to get some things straight, for Yuugi's sake. "I wish things didn't have to be like this, but sooner or later, every soul must return to where it originally came. Everything that begins is bound to end, little one. And after so many millennia, my time has come at last."_

_"NO! I won't accept it... If you can't stay here, then... then let me come with you."_

_Yami's eyes widened at his light's plea. Letting go off the embrace, the spirit moved his hands upwards to cup Yuugi's face. Pressing their foreheads together, Yami breathed in deeply. Although he wanted to keep a memory of his loved one: the softness of his skin, the sweetness of his lips, his intoxicating scent, and most of all the kindness in those amazing lilac orbs, he wouldn't take Yuugi's soul away with him._

_"No, aibou. I won't let you sacrifice your life in order to be with me. I'm not that selfish. You're still very young and your legacy's about to begin"_

_Yuugi buried his head in the dark's chest and stayed silent. He knew there was no point in arguing, when Yami set his mind up to something. He decided to lie there, just content in his lover's arms ... wishing the night would last forever._

_  
Why did I ever let you slip away?_

_Can't stand another day without you _

_Without the feeling _

_I once knew  
_

_  
'/'/Why hikari, why will you duel against me, if it hurts you so much? Why don't you let someone else accept the challenge?'/'/ Yami asked through the mind link._

_/If this is going to be your last duel, I want it to be honourable. If someone has to defeat you, I'll be that someone... If you have to cross the doors of life, in order to fulfil your destiny; I want to be the one who opens them. Take it as my last gift to you./_

_  
I cry silently _

_I cry inside of me _

_I cry hopelessly _

_  
Cause I know I'll never breathe your love againThose simple words touched Yami's heart deeper than any other thing had in his long life. Trying very hard to stop the tears from spilling, he placed his arms on Yuugi's shoulders and pinned the little light to the bed. If he had to go, he would spend his last night with his soul mate. And Yuugi was more than willing to accept. They kissed each other deeply pouring all their emotions through the mind link, taking in each other's being, letting darkness and light become one, once again._

_  
I cry , _

_Cause you're not here with me _

_I cry _

_Cause I'm lonely as can be _

_I cry hopelessly _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again  
_

_  
The next day, they duelled with all their strength, and Yami was defeated. A golden light had emerged from the Seven Millennium Items and engulfed the spirit's body. When it faded, he stood there dressed in his pharaoh robes, looking like an Egyptian God, with bracelets all over his arms, a golden tiara adorning his head, and the MillenniumPuzzle hanging from his neck. He looked gorgeous, to say the least, with his bronze skin glistening, and his crimson eyes flashing a new light. There were too many things to say, but no time, as Yami´s body slowly started to fade away. Smiling one last time at his aibou, the ancient pharaoh whispered goodbye._

_  
If you could see me now _

_You would know just how _

_How hard I try _

_Not to wonder why _

_I wish I could believe in something new _

_Oh please somebody tell me it's not true _

_I'll never be over you  
_

It's been four months, and the memory is still fresh in Yuugi's heart, as well as the sadness. Sure, he hasthe support of his grandpa and friends: Jou, Honda, Anzu, Ryou, Otogi, and even Kaiba, but they are dealing with their own pain as well. Old Sugoroku Motou used to say that even after the worst storm, the sky would come clear once again. Though, Yuugi feels that the grey clouds will hunt him forever.

_  
Why did I ever let you slip away? _

_Can't stand another day without you _

_Without the feeling _

_I once knew  
_

"I miss you so much Yami, I wish I could turn back time so I wouldn't be here alone, so you could make me smile...so you could heal me. I hope that, wherever you are right now, you haven't forgotten about me. Because I'll never do, my sweet dark pharaoh."

_  
If I could have you back tomorrow_

_If I could lose the pain and sorrow _

_I would do just anything _

_To make you see you still love me _

The trip to Egypt had marked the before and after in Yuugi's life. It would be very hard to recover the lost thread of his past, but he'll make the effort. If not for himself, for Yami's memory. He wouldn't want the curse of an angry spiky-haired pharaoh chase him forever due to his lack of strength. Or would he?

_  
I cry silently _

_I cry inside of me _

_I cry hopelessly _

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again _

Yuugi smiles bitterly. There is nothing left to do. He should...no...he HAS to move on, or he'll surely become insane. He can't stop the tears from falling at those thoughts. If only, he had someway to remember Yami...

_I cry _

_Cause you're not here with me _

It is getting very cold in the park, and the wind has started to blow harder, so Yuugi decides to head back home. He doesn't want to worry his grandpa more than he already is.

_I cry _

_Cause I'm lonely as can be  
_

Yuugi drags himself to the Game Shop. Just as he enteres the house, huge raindrops start to fall from the sky, but the teen doesn't acknowledge it. His body and mind are in Domino's city, but his heart is far, far away; in a land where the Nile River waters the lands every morning, where the breeze plays with the desert dunes , where the sun raises up behind old temples and forgotten civilizations. Yuugi's heart is buried inside a golden pyramid, as he has given it to an ancient Egyptian pharaoh. Light has given his heart to the darkness, but they'll never be together again... Or will they?

_  
I cry hopelessly_

_Cause I know I'll never breathe your love again_

_

* * *

_  
Any comments, critics, reviews and/or questions, will be welcomed. 

Read and review, if you wish. Feel free to e-mail me also.

See you!


End file.
